There are numerous problems associated with conventional construction methods. One problem is that with many construction methods it is very difficult to construct a building having a very high degree of thermal insulation. Often, thermal insulation is provided by inserting an insulating material into a cavity between the inner and outer leaves of a wall. This material may be incorporated during construction of the building, for example by inserting solid blocks of an insulating material into the cavity between the inner and outer walls as the walls are constructed. Alternatively, an insulating material for example in the form of expanding foam may be pumped into the cavity between the inner and outer walls, after the walls have been constructed.
Different methods may be employed for insulating the roof space: for example, a blanket of fibrous matting may be laid between the ceiling rafters within the roof space. However, these conventional insulation methods often result in gaps being left at various places around the building, for example around the eaves and beneath the floor space. These gaps allow thermal bridging and enable air to flow into and out of the building, thereby allowing heat to escape.
Another problem with many conventional construction methods is that the construction costs are very high. For example, for conventional houses with brick or stone walls deep trenches have to be dug and concrete foundations laid in order to support the weight of the walls. This is both time-consuming and expensive. Another problem with many conventional buildings is that they are constructed using methods that are very labour intensive, such as by laying bricks. This also increases the cost of construction.
A further problem is that methods relying on the construction of solid walls make inspection of the building during construction very difficult, as many of the structural components will be hidden during the building process. This makes it difficult to confirm that the building complies with building regulations and good building practices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a building, and a method of constructing a building, that mitigates one or more of the aforesaid disadvantages.